


A promise that won't be broken

by Blueeyedlistener



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra!Keef, Modern Setting, Room-mates AU, full galra!keith, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Shiro, Matt, and Keith are roommates, but having a Galra for a roommate isn't always easy.





	A promise that won't be broken

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this prompt in a text post on Tumblr and couldn't resist. 
> 
> So, here it is. A pitiful attempt at Galra!Keef ft. Matt & Shiro as roommates getting tired of their cat friend's antics.

Shiro sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Keith. Get down from there." Keith stayed quiet, his eyes blinking blankly as he hoped Shiro would give up and leave. "Keith. I can clearly see you. Your eyes glow, I know you're looking at me." Shiro continued, crossing his arms before turning on the kitchen light, making eye contact with the Keith currently placed on top of the fridge. "I'm comfortable." Matt yawned as he made his way into the kitchen, one hand rubbing at his eye as the other scratched at his stomach. "Is Keith on the fridge again?"  
  
"Yep."

"Keith, buddy, this is the third time this week. Come on. You have a bed for a reason." 

"It isn't my fault that the can opener fell off the counter this time!" Keith argued with a whine, his ears flattening. "Whose fault is it then?" Takashi let out a soft huff, shifting his weight to look at the male still unmoving from the fridge against the wall. "...Gravity?" Matt snorted but Shiro wasn't having it. "Fine, I'm locking up your treats then." He commented, picking up a small bag of cookies that Keith would seemingly do anything for and turned to put them away. "S-Shiro, no!" 

"Come down from the fridge."

"But-"

"No buts, Keith." Keith whimpered before grudgingly sliding down onto the floor. Shiro softly pets his head before handing him a cookie, Keith happily nomming on the said treat while purring softly. "You act like a regular-" Keith quickly interrupted Matt's comment with a glare. " _Don't. You. Dare._ " Matt smirked. "Like a regular house cat." Keith growled, his ears flattening again. Shiro sighed. These two would really be the death of him at this rate. "Keith-"

"He started it, Taka!" Keith whined as if he was a five-year-old child. "He knows I absolutely hate being called a housecat!" He crossed his arms and pouted, Matt laughing softly before scratching behind Keith's ear to distract him, Keith very grudgingly purring and leaning into it. They had been roommates for some time, in which neither of the three remembered exactly, but they knew the ins and outs of the likes and dislikes of the other two residents. Matt did sometimes tend to take it too far, but Keith couldn't help but forgive him because he knew just where Keith liked to be petted and scratched and it just wasn't fair. Shiro rolled his eyes before looking through the cabinets. Pretty bare... He checked the fridge. Empty. Exhaling a sigh, Shiro groaned. "Bad news."

"What?" Matt asked curiously. "We have to go grocery shopping." Matt and Shiro looked at each other, knowing what would happen. They couldn't leave Keith home- Last time, a thunderstorm hit and Keith completely panicked only to be found lying under one of the beds in the middle of a panic attack, making Shiro and Matt having to coax him out quickly when the thunder had seemed to pause. That's when the cookies became Keith's coaxing treat. Though, since that night, now it's a tradition to make a nest for Keith as the two curl up with him to make sure he feels safe and he knows that they're all okay. Keith, being too similar to a housecat for his own good- A grumpy cat, at that- has a tendency to knock things over whether on accident by his tail or just out of spite. 

"Keith, that means to be on your best behavior." Shiro reminded, earning a growl in response. "Best. Behavior." 

"Finnnneeeee." 

It didn't take more than thirty minutes for the three to get ready, looking at least decent. Though grocery shopping would be a lot easier were it not for Keith being too much like a cat. Keith despised car rides of any kind, and only agreed if given a treat and someone was in the backseat with him- Which usually ended up being Matt though mostly by volunteering. Once they were in the car, Matt made sure Keith had buckled up like he claimed before letting Keith curl up in his lap partially, petting his head to keep him calm during the ride. Things had started out fine once they got to the store, until halfway through when Keith couldn't resist anymore. A small roach had crawled across the floor from the bugs being forced inside from the heat and constantly opened door and Keith gave in to the temptation of chasing it. His hands patted the tiled flooring as his claws made soft noises of contact. 

After five minutes of not hearing a sound from Keith, Shiro and Matt felt a chill up their spine as they both turned around. An obvious missing spot of their third party member. They both groaned but were cut off by the sound of things hitting the floor, very expensive things. Running a few aisles over, the bottom part of an aisle had been scattered across the floor and a black mulleted, purple-skinned male had crawled into the spot of the products, clearly chasing something. The two were just glad the total damage of busted bottles came out to ten dollars and no more, a very embarrassed Keith being pulled by the collar of his shirt out to the car while Shiro finished up the shopping.

"I-I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to! I c-couldn't help it!!" Keith whimpered as tears welled up in his eyes, curling up in his spot in the backseat. "Hey, Hey, It's okay. We're not angry... Just... Just a little. uh.." Matt struggled to find the word that didn't come off too harsh. They weren't irritated but this was getting old. "We just need to find a way to help keep you focused in a store... That's all." He attempted to reassure. "B-But..." Matt shook his head as he petted Keith's head, allowing the boy to curl into his lap. "We're not going to get tired or get rid of you. Ignore those thoughts, Keith." It was common for Keith's thoughts to betray him with such things, so it wasn't hard for Matt to notice the telling signs. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Shiro made it back to the car, setting the groceries into the trunk before they got home. Matt took a spot on the couch, Keith curling up in his lap for a nap. Shiro cooked up some breakfast for the three, before hearing Matt's phone hit the carpeted floor with a soft thud. "Was that your phone?"

"Yup."

"Keith swatted it again?"

"Yup." Keith gave a soft snicker as Matt answered. He wasn't surprised in the least. Keith loved having the attention at times, and any time that he wasn't getting the full attention, anything in their hands would often get swatted out- Technology especially. As far as Keith was concerned, they had plenty of time to worry about technology later on. Right now, he just wanted their attention. Shiro gave them their plates before grabbing his own plate and sat down, Matt shifting to lean against him while Keith adjusted to lay across their laps. 

"Happy now, Keith?"

"Very."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send prompts to @arimaewrites on Tumblr!


End file.
